Do It For Me
by Epithode
Summary: Set after "Shadow" and before "Dead Man's Blood" in S1. Lucifer can't resist the pull of his Sam, but his essence can't leave the cage either. He recruit Meg to help him achieve closeness. Rated M for het sex. Meg/Lucifer/Sam. Even if it seems a little dubcon it's NOT. I do not own supernatural and no moneys was earned in the making of this fic.


Summary: A request from Rhydon-lawnmower. I hope I did it justice! Megisfer (Meg/Sam/Lucifer) Set after "Shadow" and before "Dead Man's Blood" in season one. Lucifer can't resist the pull of his Sam, but his essence can't leave the cage either. He recruits Azazel's beautifully-vesseled daughter Meg to help him achieve closeness. Rated NC17 for graphic het sex. Even if it seems a little dubcon I tried to make it pretty clear it wasn't...

She stares into the room, feeling power and a sense of darkness stronger than hell- stronger than anything she'd ever feel again, at least until she- bless the day, though hardly literally- saw Him face to face. May she live so long and be so fortunate. Well, she was a demon.

Fear in her eyes, remembering her father's words on how to treat Lucifer with respect and reverence, she steps forward into the mess off death. Of course she had already known the things Azazel told her- it was Lucifer, after all. And Lucifer was pure: perfect. You didn't treat something like that with disrespect. Her father, her creator, on a level much more extreme than Azazel, much more personal.

She takes a deep breath. The smell of blood and the linger of torture and pain calms her nerves. This was the first time in all of Azazel's communications with Lucifer, all the bloody nun killing, that He had asked to speak with her. That made her... special, right? She puts both her knees to the ground at the altar in reverence, her right side dipping into a small pool of blood and soaking the thick jean material of the body she was possessing. The warmth of it calms her, but her so-called heart nearly stops at the sound of her own voice, seemingly so loud that it reverberats in her skull in the litterally dead silence.

"Your majesty... It is me, Meg, daughter of Azazel." She murmers reluctantly. The dead body on the stand in front of her speaks, and though the sound is wrought with the eerie nose of possessed dead vocal cords, it is a gentle hello.

_"Rise, my child. There is no need for fear." _He had been waiting for her. He had felt her when she entered, but he didn't need a startled demon on his proverbial hands.

Meg obeys immediately, silent but for the slip of red liquid down the knee and shin of her jeans and the scuffle off material as she stands.

_"The body you have chosen is female."_ The voice utters, as if it knows the innermost detail.

"Yes, and it is _your_ body, father." Meg replies eagerly. There was an almost gentle but rasping sigh from in front of her. The dead eyes seem to be coursing with ice and then go blank and still again. "Anything you desire." Meg continues, whispering.

"_It is an attractive form?" _Lucifer inquires, feeling a spring of hope in his caged body. He thinks of freedom, and Sam.

Meg feels confused at the question, but can't hide a little smile at the strangeness of it. "Well... _I _think so, yes." She said "Not busty, but... sexy, in a rock star sort of way." She frowned at her own talkativeness, but the noise of Lucifer's voice seemed pleased.

_"I am in need... of that form." _Meg nods. _"You will bond with me, my daughter."_

Meg kneels again- is almost forced to kneel with the power of her own gratitude "How do I accomplish this great honor?" She replies respectfully.

_"Take up a cup."_ The rasp instructs, and Lucifer flinches at a sudden cascade of emotion from his true vessel. He can feel every moment and the need is pulling him apart bit by bit in a way no angel ever could have. He doesn't notice Meg following suit. She holds the cup out for his examination, then remembers he probably can't see her. This fills her with dread for some reason. _"Drain this human's blood."_ Meg reaches for a knife and creates a new slit, positioning the body over the cup so the blood dribbles in. _"I will give you a spell."_

"Yes?" She urges as the cup fills.

_"Use it, drink the blood, and visit confession."_Meg's brow crinkles, half in disguest and half in curiousity. _"When you have done this, drink the blood of the priest as he is possessed by another demon. The demon will have to be killed. This will allow my consciousness to stay in you. It will not last."_

"I will be quick, whatever the errand." Meg promises.

_"That won't be necessary. But before you begin..."_ The voice stops for some time, then continues _"Azazel will bring you Sam Winchester."_

Meg felt later that she shouldn't be so surprised. Lucifer was an angel, after all, so his voice would sound like that of an Angel. It almost hurt to take orders from him, though he was frequently kind and often promised to try to speak with less force. She was surprised more, though, by the orders.

He could sense it, she knew. He was inside her head, with her. This thought usually brought a broad smile to her face, and sometimes she went about with a hello for any human in her path. It was interesting behavior, but not altogether surprising to Lucifer.

/You doubt my reasoning?/ Lucifer asks her on the second day of possession.

"Oh, no of course not, father-"

/Just my reasons/ Lucifer replies quickly, testing her now, and having a little fun at it too.

Meg slouches a little in her sitting position, arms wrapped around her knees, then shrugs. "It's just a weird..." she tries, but can't finish. "But of course I know you have your reasons, and you don't need to share them with me." She adds hopefully.

/Will it be difficult to carry out my orders?/

"Well he knows I'm not exactly Ms. Nice and simple." Meg says aloud. Lucifer seems to laugh at this.

/But you find him attractive/

"Well, you are probably beyond... but he's very nice looking, for a human." Meg says in what she hopes is a voice that doesn't reveal too much lust. Would lust be a good thing? It's one of the seven sins, after all.

/You're wrong, my daughter. I have the ability to lust as well/ Lucifer corrects, in a light and sweet voice, gentle /I lust for Sam Winchester, just like you/

Meg is smiling when suddenly she pauses "He's here. Can you-"

/Yesssss. I can feel it.../ Meg doubles over at a sudden burst off emotion that can only be coming from Lucifer. It's strong. She wants him, immediately. But there is doubt. And need, emotional need- something Demons don't usually have or crave. It's been a while since she felt it and the force of it almost knocks her down. /Meg/ Lucifer says, and she nods.

"Yes, father?" She gasps, talking to the floor.

/Are you alright, my daughter?/

"Yes, father." She nods again and stands.

Azazel is looking at her. She didn't even sense him through the pain but she sort of smiles at him in the way a sick child does, almost apologetic. "What?" He says. She looks confused for a second.

"Oh, I was... talking to Lucifer." She says. He nods. "He's... impatient to see Sam Winchester." Azazel smiles a wicked smile. She grins back, like she is sharing in a joke she doesn't know the punch line to yet. "What?"

"Oh..." Azazel says mysteriously "I knew it would be him, is all. He's... a special child." Azazel tells her. Meg laughs a little at the sighing noise Lucifer makes, as if Azazel made a terrible joke. She suspects maybe he did.

"I have to see him." Meg says, and Azazel puts a hand on the small of her back. Lucifer and Meg both get the sudden feeling that Azazel, like many demons, has a need to be physically close to Lucifer. Lucifer accepts this, understands it even: doesn't he require the same from Sam? It still makes him shudder, this impure touch scorching the small of his current vessel's back.

"Right through that door, my dear. He's struggling a bit." The way Azazel says that last bit seems to imply that actually, no, he's struggling a lot. She shakes her head a little and puts her hand on the door knob.

/Wait/ Says the angelic voice, too loud. She winces. /Shhhh... I'm sorry. Meg, listen. You are not to touch Sam Winchester without his permission unless I give you other orders. He will give in but you may need to be... indulgent/ She nods, and, hearing no further orders, opens the door, slips inside, and shuts it behind her. She hears Azazel locking and securing it from his side, and a metallic noise, and the grunt of Sam as he presumably tries to free himself. But over all of this she can hear the gentle hum of an extremely content angel.

Lucifer knows this connection can't last for very much longer. His power is draining and the sap on the vessel is taking it's tole in any case. But he holds himself back. He doesn't rush to Sam's side. _Patience... _

Sam is struggling, yes. He's handcuffed with his hands behind his back, his body slid down the pole with his neck kinked up and he's breathing hard. Meg feels the stirs of emotion at the same time as a beast-like lust and wonders if any of it is her's or if Lucifer is overruling her system /Is that memory real?/ The voice is sudden and she almost jumps.

Grinning, she calls it more to mind. Her body straddling Sam's, kissing up his neck as he struggled against an all-too-obvious boner. "Yes." Sam's head swings her direction and his eyes darken. "It's real."

"Meg." Sam says in a low and – she supposes menacing- voice. His eyes darken and she can hear his heart rate increasing tenfold. It's Lucifer- her senses for Sam and Sam alone are sharper than she knew they could be. She practically hears Azazel telling her that Sam is special again, and the joke is like something right on the tip of her tounge; a word she can't remember.

"Sam." She says simply.

Sam looks at her warily and weighs his options. He might be able to get out of the handcuffs, but the lackeys were careful to remove his picks and of course there is Meg to contend with now. Well, he doesn't exactly _have_ options, as far as he knows. And there's... something else. Something is different about Meg- more appealing than ever and stronger than he's felt in a long time.

Meg is paying more attention to the approving and appreciative moan in her head. Slowly, she strolls over to Sam's crumpled form. He tries to scoot up on the floor, though _why_ he doesn't know. Meg thinks it's motivated by fear. Sam thinks it's motivated by a sudden and indescribable feeling that he should impress her somehow. He tries to shove the thought away in disgust but he can't seem to manage it.

/Mmmmm... look at him, Meg. You were right about that vessel. And it's all mine. Drink in his sent. I have to take it in/

Meg rests both legs on either side of Sam, who has just managed to get sitting up. "Awww. Did daddy take away your pick locks?" She teases, and she can feel Lucifer's rather interesting shiver. She takes a deep breath of blood and sweat and Sam, and Lucifer's sigh is loud in her head. She can't help but smile about it.

/Sample the tip of his ears, Meg- your memory gives me no knowledge of his taste/ Lucifer growls quietly.

"If he didn't I'd be stabbing you right now." Sam tells her, and he tries not to think about the fact that chances are she is a demon. He just struggles.

Meg sighs and pushes both hands against his shoulders to steady him. "Shhh there's no need for such a struggle, Sam." She leans in to his right side and whispers seductively in his ear "You're here for a good time." She smiles against his ear lobe.

"Where's Dean." It's more of a demand than a question. Lucifer almost forces Meg's body to buck against Sam.

"Not here." She replies coolly, trying to hide her amusement at Lucifer's aggressive reaction. She gently licks the tip of Sam's ear, who, off course, pulls away from her. Lucifer shivers and groans, which causes her to shiver. She holds back the groan but it feels good. So good for her. So good for Lucifer.

/I can feel him.../ Lucifer murmurs /He likes this, Meg... kiss his neck/

She obeys, and there is only so far Sam can go from her. He struggles all the way to the left but her lips make contact on his neck. His heart skips a beat and he tries to write this off as some sort of drug they must of given him. He doesn't remember an injection. Meg buries one hand in Sam's hair and pulls his head back. Sam fights a moan that Lucifer lets free immediately. Part of him is curious why Sam would fight something he needs so badly. He can feel the boy's excitement, his emotional need to be close to someone; anyone. The fact that it's _his_ angel is just a bonus- well, a fat bonus coming from the world's richest boss- but a bonus nonetheless.

Meg can feel Sam's excitement too, in a more literal way. She sighs into the neck, her lips making little patterns joyfully across it. Her tongue traces circles and ovals and spirals into the dip between his clavicle and neck. Sam moans gently, his eyes closing. Lucifer and Meg hum.

"How long has it been for you, Sam?" Meg asks in a quiet, seductive voice.

"How about you get off of me you filthy demon rapist." He replies with menace. Lucifer seems taken aback, but Meg only grins, too used to this kind of behavior from hunters. Sam feels he has both won and lost a battle. Her reaction says she is a demon, but he's quickly loosing self-control.

/Use my words, little one/ Meg says nothing, but when Lucifer speaks she does, trying to copy the tone.

"Sammy"

"Don't call me that."

"I can feel you. I can feel your emotion, not just this." She grinds ever so gently into him at Lucifer's instruction.

"You're lying."

"Well if I were just myself today I'd say you were right, but I'm not, am I?" Lucifer and Meg respond.

"What does that mean?"

"Today I have an angel inside me." Meg practically chuckles as she says this, unable to contain the hilarity of Lucifer's words.

"Oh yeah... I see the halo." Sam says sarcastically.

/Kiss him/ Meg leans in and plants one right on Sam's chapped lips, wetting them slightly. A moan catches in Sam's throat and he tries not to break the kiss as she leans out \Hm\ Lucifer purs, and Meg gives Sam a 'See there?' Kind of look. Sam glares at her, angry with himself for giving in to the lust that's bulging in his pants, and even angrier with himself for feeling like he wants this for so many other reasons than _just_ his wild sex drive.

\I think it's time to give him taste\ Meg runs her hands up Sam's sculpted form, feeling the etches of muscle in his chest individually through the course thick fabric. She kisses Sam again and he drinks it as she slips one hand into the back of his pants and squeezes. Lucifer almost struggles in her mind. It's like being sandwiched between two men that can't get enough of each other, which Meg has actually tried before- and loved it. Lucifer orders her to grind up against Sam with every forceful deepening of the kiss. She runs both hands up his front and down his back. Sam gasps and breaks the kiss when her hands reach between his subconsciously open thighs. Lucifer floats in ecstasy as Meg squeezes Sam's legs and the boy bucks up, his eyes closed as he moans wantonly.

Lucifer doesn't give her any orders, so she floats down Sam's chest, teasing him over the fabric with kisses until her god can no longer take it \Remove his shirt\ he practically growls, and Meg smiles, pushing the shirt up hard with her hands while they still manage to feel every muscle. Sam and Lucifer whimper in tandem and Meg cherishes the dual sound.

She starts laying thick, wet kisses on the sharp points of Sam's tone chest, and Sam bucks feeling the loss of friction at what could now be considered a large bulge. Meg smiles to herself, feeling the effects of a well-done job already as Lucifer makes noises like a whore and demands that she tongue Sam's nipple. She starts to undo the buttons on the flannel as moves up, until the last is released and she kisses a wobbly line right up Sam's out-stretched neck and to his lips, which hungrily take her back. He nips a little on the lower, not enough to hurt, and when she pulls away she makes Lucifer's little tease for him "I'm sure you're not enjoying this, Sam." She isn't sure if it's the sardonic tone or the need to run his fingers through short cropped hair but he struggles.

\Its okay Meg he's not trying to get away. He wants at you. Tease him through his pants\

Meg puts hands and lips on Sam's torso again and slides down his body, giving Lucifer a second taste of Sam's nipples until Sam moans and putting her tongue to good use on any dips in his skin until he is practically shaking with need. His wrists strain against the handcuffs and he winces. A pang of sympathy from Lucifer juts through her. Meg ignores it and reaches the tempting tent in his pants at long last.

\Just the first button... make him want it...\ Meg hooks the edge of the fabric with her teeth and pulls the button loose. Sam sighs in relief but his attitude quickly changes when her lips start to wet the jean material expertly /Whats the matter, Sammy?/ Lucifer asks, and Meg repeats /You wanted more? I can arrange for that, but you're gonna have to beg me a little\

Sam shakes his head furiously, fighting the urge. All he manages is "Don't call me Sammy"

Lucifer chuckles as Meg goes back to work massaging the lump with her lips. She catches Sam's eye and licks the pants seductively. His head falls back and Lucifer gives another appreciative little laugh \You're a little moist down there, aren't you Meg?/ She giggles a little as she catches his drift.

"I'm pretty wet now, Sammy." She moans as she slides back up his body with ease. He doesn't correct her this time. He's too distracted trying to curb his own sexual and emotional appetite.

He fails instantly. "Give me twenty seconds down there and I'm sure it will be a lot worse." He promises in a raspy voice. This time its Meg and Lucifer who moan simultaneously in interest. "Later" She promises /Off with the shirt/ Is Lucifer's next command /Leave the bra... I think he likes challenges\

She grabs the bottom of her shirt and lifts it right off. Meg smiles at Sam as his eyes rest hungrily on her breasts. " Remember this?" She asks in a soft voice, and Sam has to smile a little despite himself. Threading her fingers through his hair she lifts up until her breasts are easy access. Immediately he grabs the fabric with his teeth and pulls it down with a snap of his head. Lucifer stirs and Meg licks her lips just as Sam is placing his wet ones over her left breast with relish. He sucks and Lucifer bucks like a virgin in her mind. She steadies him and feels something like gratitude back. Sam flicks his silky tongue over her breast and she moans a little, her clit further moisening her little panties. Suddenly Lucifer is commanding that she show them off.

Meg loves Sam's little noise of protest when she removes her breasts from his access, so she makes a show of unbuttoning and loosening her jeans. Sam's hips wiggle, his eyes full of lust, pupils dilated, licking his lips as he looks directly at the little patch of white lace he can see.

"Want to know why I were lace panties, Sam?" Meg asks without Lucifer's prompting. "Because I can feel a tongue much better through the fabric." Sam whimpers /Very good/ Lucifer congratulates her as she removes them completely. The entire bottom is wet and Sam notices.

"You weren't kidding." He notes with a rasp. Lucifer feels smug in a way that suggests he likes Sam's attitude.

"Well, like I said, Sam, today I have an angel in me. I'm not sure lying is the best thing to be doing."

Her breasts return to Sam's lips, half exposed, and he pulls the other cup down fiercely, nipping a bit, licking and sucking; sucking with the kind of deep need that shows how much he would rather have nothing but a warm pair of breasts to relish. He gasps happily as Meg rubs her wet cunt gently on his chest. He sucks harder and licks more and she can almost see his imagination turning to tonging her cunt. More juices spill from her and she hasn't been quite this wet in quite a while.

"What do you want Sammy?" She asks, and Sam shivers visibly.

"I want to lick you." He whispers so low she can barely hear him. She smiles at him, looking down a little.

"Slide down." She instructs. Sam can't help the moan as she unlocks the handcuffs, her hand like iron on the free wrist, and allows him to reposition himself around the pipe he is handcuffed to, going lower onto the cold floor. She slaps the cuffs back in place as soon as he is on the floor. He doesn't bother to tell her she doesn't need them because somehow he thinks Meg knows it and just likes seeing him this way. He's wrong. Lucifer is the one giving orders.

As soon as he is secured, helpless without being helpless- Lucifer has made it clear to her already that if Sam didn't want this they wouldn't be doing it, which she finds strange enough besides keeping him handcuffed- Meg makes him warm by placing her whole body right over him. She massages his cock gently through the fabric again with her lips and her hands. "That's quiet a bulge, Sammy." She teases. Half a second after the jest, a warm tongue sliding deliciously right over her clit distracts her. She can't stop the little whine she gives, especially with Lucifer profoundly reacting in her head. "Sammy!" She cries, echoing Lucifer this time without meaning to.

She can hear Sam's chuckle before he notes "You tease me about being hard when you're practically dripping." And then his tongue is inside of her and she struggles to hold her hips still as she and Lucifer moan hopelessly. "Oh fuck-" she curses as Sam's tongue plays gently with her clit, parting the lips, applying pressure in all the right spots. She laughs a little, elated "You're really good at this."

"What about you?" Sam asks, and his voice is filled with lust. She chuckles again.

"Wouldn't you like to find out-uuuhh" The thrusts just a little and can almost hear Sam smiling at that small advantage /Oh he would _love_ to find out/ Lucifer promises her /So tell him you have the tongue of a serpent/

She repeats this. Sam sucks gently on her clit until she screams and finally replies "Forked?" She gasps and giggles a little. Just to get back, Lucifer orders her to bite the side of his hip /gently, my dear/ She obeys and Sam thrusts up.

"Oh-ho so you do want me down here?"

"What do you want me to do? " Sam moans, then fucks her with his tongue again.

"Beg me" Meg whines out. Lucifer whimpers as Sam does the little sucking thing again. They watch the Winchester's cock twitch gently "Am I driving you crazy, Sammy?" Meg whispers for Lucifer, licking him through the fabric again.

"Damn i t- please, please just do it, I can't take it-"

/That will suffice/ Lucifer says with pleasure. Meg practically rips the jeans apart and attacks him through the underwear fabric. Sam's mind goes blank and he has to stop to regroup his thoughts. He was supposed to be... licking her. Yes. He throws his head back as the second massaging- she's outlining his dick with her mouth, massaging down the underwear with her mouth positioned either side and his mind is being wiped almost constantly of any other thought. She licks her lips, bites the edge of the fabric and pulls it down sharply. Repositioning herself again over Sam, Meg wiggles her hips a little. "What's the matter, Sammy?" She teases.

He lifts up his head again and she lowers over him so he can moisten his tongue in her hole. She moans and sucks the tip of his cock. He's trying to bring her to climax now, she can tell. Lucifer gives her a few fuzzy orders and she can feel him succumb and he is gone- enjoying himself just that much. She takes the whole monster of a cock in her mouth with no real problems. Sam is no 150 pound boy and his accessories match the house so she overrides the gag reflex with pride. She isn't sure who enjoys it more: Sam- who has probably never had his dick swallowed judging by the size- or Lucifer- who's never given anyone this much pleasure or received it judging by his location.

She begins moaning as she pounds the thick meat into the back of her throat viciously, noting Sam's fuzzier and fuzzier brain function as he makes noises she never dreamed of and throws himself into licking her in a frenzy. Suddenly she's coming hard and fierce and unexpected. The huge cock pops right out of her mouth and screams in pleasure a few times, her vision and mind blank. She feels it twice as hard as Lucifer shoots wild brain waves through her mind, white-hot and perfect and powerful. It's so intense she sobs once and a tear escapes before she can correct her body. She laughs as she wipes it away.

"Mmm... good job Sammy..." She compliments in a groggy voice.

"My turn." He reminds her and she can tell he thinks she'll stop now /He doesn't want to come like that, now does he?" Is Lucifer's reply and she parrots it. She sits up and reverses her hips so she is facing Sam, straddling his hips with legs, thighs and cunt. "Do you?" She insists, undoing her bra completely now so she can bounce those breasts for Sam.

"Fuck me." He almost demands and she can see his eyes are serious and lusty. Lucifer laughs and Meg can't help throwing her head back too.

/You want me?/

"Yes. Fuck me, please"

/I'd give you whatever you wanted, Sammy/

On Lucifer's command Meg leans on her hands and shifts her hips down with impeccable aim that only experience- lots of experience- buys you. Sam cries out as his member is engulfed in hot, wet space. He bucks and she moans and takes it. She moves her hips back and he moves forward, achieving a deepness that's slightly painful. She reduces the friction but he and Lucifer are like animals in heat: striving for each other. She gives her creator full control and he begins pounding Sam into her. Anything to please him; it's the only thing on Lucifer's mind. Sam is fucking her desperately, his one free hand grasps her breast gently, then moves to her hip as he guides her in and out. Lucifer is making a lot of noise and Sam is joining him, fucking with all their strength and emotion as Meg rides it out, getting looser and more turned on by the second at just the thought of these two going at each other.

She forgets that Sam is supposed to be fucking her- thinks he is fucking her- because he's fucking Lucifer so well. Their minds are focused on it completely- pleasing the other- in a way Meg has only seen humans do before. Then they are cumming as one, all three of them together, Sam burring semen deep in her- no condom, no barrier. Lucifer is screaming in her head but Sam goes silent. All she can hear is Lucifer begging for Sam's seed and all she can feel is Sam burying himself so far in her that he's up to the hilt, his warm balls resting between her legs. Lucifer is cumming for Meg and she screams with him, thrusting just a little deeper, as far as Sam will go, her stomach contracting in the pain and pleasure as she gets off on the partner's need for one another. She laughs again, pulls out a little and bangs herself right back on Sam, who thrashes as he finishes up.

Meg pulls out almost immediately, Lucifer whimpering. She roles off of Sam, resting on the ground next to him, facing the ceiling like he is. His arm ends up around her shoulder as Sam pants. She smiles and turns her head his way. "What do you think, Sammy?"

He flinches a little at her voice, as if he remembers he just let a psycho bitch demon fuck his brains out. "Are you going to let me go?"

"I'll do whatever you want, Sam." Meg replies without hesitation. She feels Lucifer's approval like the warm glow of the sun when she first broke out of hell.

He sighs. He doesn't bother, though he doesn't bother _very loudly_, to ask stupid questions like "you'll stop killing?" or "you'll tell me your plan?"

"I can leave then?" Is all he says.

"Yeah." She says. Leaning up to kiss him on the nose. "You can leave. I'll leave the key for you."

"Why are you doing this?" He asks suddenly, his voice biting like a shark. Meg hears the whisper of her creator's voice, light and happy and confident, in the back of her mind.

She smiles wide. "You don't deny the devil favors, Sam."


End file.
